Scared in the woods
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: The foster's go camping, the kids tell horror stories.


Ok, so although I writing mainly on Stef and Callie because well who doesn't love them? I decided to write one where it's more focused on the kids/family together. This story does contain some made up horror stories. (Nothing to terrible)

It was Friday morning and the fosters were going camping for the weekend all the kids were loading up the car except Mariana who was in her bed hiding under her covers.

"Miss thing its time to leave" Lena said going to pull the covers off of her.

"I'm not going" She said covering herself back with the blanket as Lena pulled the covers completely off the bed.

"You don't have a choice you are going so either go get your ass downstairs and help so we can leave or I will get mom and she can drag your ass out to the car" Lena scolded walking out of the room.

All week it had been something with the kids. Monday Jesus was fighting them on his pills, Tuesday Jude was fighting them about not being allowed to hang out with Connor, Wednesday Brandon had been arguing about not being able to go on tour, and Callie was pushing every button they had fighting them on anything and everything.

"You can make me go but you can't make me have fun" Mariana said before stomping out of the room to the car.

The drive to the campsite was silent, Lena was driving Mariana and Stef was driving the rest of the kids. When they finally pulled up everyone got out of the cars. "Everyone is going to help unload the cars yes?" Stef said as she started grabbing the tents.

"And everyone will be setting up there own tents. Boys have one, girls have one, then mom and I have one!" Lena added to Stefs sentence as she started unloading the other car.

"Yes moms" Brandon and Jesus said.

"Ok" Jude said.

Lena and Stef both received a nod from Callie.

"This is so gross I can't believe you are making us sleep out here" Mariana said as she pushed a fly out of her face. "I'm already being invaded by bugs"

Everyone had gone on their way to set up the tents. The boys had finished setting theirs up first followed by the moms. Mariana and Callie were still working on their tent.

"Where does this pole go?" Mariana asked waving the thin pole around.

"Well it doesn't go flying around in the air" Callie said rolling her eyes. "You attach it from one end of the tent to the other making sure they go under these little loop things"

Sliding the pole through each hole Mariana went to attach the end of the pole to the base of the tent when the pole slipped making the whole tent collapse.

"UHHH, Callie are you sure you told me how to do that right because this doesn't look very sleepable to me unless you wanna suffocate." Mariana said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I told you how to do it right, you just didn't do it right." Callie said look at the directions.

"I did it how you said, and now the tents collapsed on the ground" Mariana pointed out.

"Well no shit really Mariana I thought it was floating in the air." Callie snapped back.

"Jesus come here!" Brandon yelled standing by the tent.

Jesus came running to Brandon "Yeah man?"

"I think we set up our tent wrong is it supposed to look like this?" Brandon laughed pointing at the tent.

"Shut up Jesus" Mariana yelled. "Maybe you should just not be an ass and set it up for me!"

"Nahhh I don't think so moms said we all set up our own tents. Come on Brandon lets go swimming" Jesus said walking over to the lake.

"Now what are we going to do?" Mariana said picking up part of the tent.

"I don't know if you listened to me we would have this fu.." Callie started to say before Lena interrupted. "I would not finish that sentence if I were you Callie."

"Why isn't the tent set up yet?" Lena asked looking at the mess on the ground.

"Because Callie told me how to do it wrong"

"No Mariana just can't listen"

"Callie wont help"

"Mariana.." Callie said before Stef interrupted.

"Enough yelling or you both will sleep in a sleeping bag without a tent" Stef said looking at both girls.

"We will set your tent but you guys get to go unload the rest of the car!" Lena said pointing at the cars for them to go.

Both girls made there way to the car grabbing the cooler out.

"You guys want to go swimming?" Jude asked as he approached his sisters.

"We can't Judicorn moms are making us unload the car because Callie doesn't know how to set up a tent."

"Me? Please you're the one that messed it up." Callie said dragging the cooler.

"Ok well you guys have fun I'll be over with Jesus and Brandon" Jude said making his way to the water.

Callie looked at Mariana then at the cooler and got an idea. "Hey Mariana" She said trying to hide her smile.

"What?" Mariana snapped.

"I've got something for you" Callie said reaching into the cooler grabbing out a handful of ice cubes.

"Here." She said running to Mariana sticking the handful of ice down the back of Mariana's shirt laughing.

"CALLIE WHAT THE HELL THAT'S COLD!" She screamed making both mom's run over.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on because I've had it with the arguing." Stef demanded.

"She put ice down my shirt" Mariana said shaking the ice out.

"Really Callie? You are 16 so act like it" Lena scolded. "Now both of you go put on your swim suits we are going to go swimming then we are all getting cleaned up and starting a fire."

Both girls headed to there tent changing into swim suits.

"I can't believe they are making me get in that water, what if there is leeches or we get those flesh eating things." Mariana said walking to the lake.

"Geeez do you ever not complain? Maybe if were lucky the leeches will eat away your annoying." Callie said walking onto the swimming dock.

"That made no sense." Mariana shot back. "And there is no way I'm getting in that water."

"What ever" Callie said grabbing Marianas hand jumping into the water pulling Mariana with her.

"CALLIE! If I get eaten by sharks it's on you" Mariana said.

"Sharks?" Callie laughed. "Sharks are in the ocean this is a lake where you have to worry about being eaten by leeches"

Jesus swam under the water lightly pinching Mariana's toe.

"OMG IT'S ON ME I HAVE A LEECH IT GOT LATCHED TO MY TOE!" Mariana screamed making everyone laugh.

"Don't laugh get it off" Mariana cried.

"It was Jesus he pinched your toe." Brandon laughed.

"Not funny."

A few hours later Stef and Lena showed up.

"Moms are you coming in?" Jude asked.

"Not right now we came to tell you guy's it's time to get out on get cleaned up so we can start the fire and eat."

As the kids got out they made there way back to the tents changing into dry clothes before gathering around the fire roasting hot dogs and eating.

"Hey kids, I think it's time for bed we are going hiking in the morning." Stef said standing up to go to bed as the fire burned out.

"Goodnight mom's" All the kids said standing up heading to their tents.

"Good night" Both moms yelled.

After everyone went to their tents, Brandon had an idea. "Jesus, Jude lets get the girls and we can tell ghost stories.

Jesus and Jude nodded in agreement and went to the girl tent.

"knock knock" Brandon whispered unzipping the tent.

"What?" Mariana asked sitting up.

"Let us in" Jesus said climbing into the tent followed by Jude then Brandon who had the flashlight.

"Were going to tell ghost stories." Jude said smiling.

"I'll go first." Brandon said enthusiastically.

"This is the story of Sally, if none of you heard of her you will now. Sally was 23 when she came camping here and this camp ground 2 years ago, when she heard a noise outside her tent and figured it was someone walking by but didn't think anything of it. The next morning she went hiking and noticed a man in a black hoody hiding in the bushes so she began running and didn't stop running till she got to a camp site where she thought she was safe until the man showed up. throwing her in the lake holding her head under the water till she drowned. Legend say's that after dark you can see her running towards the lake." Brandon finished his story handing the flashlight to Jesus.

"This is the story on Sam, Sam was a professional cliff diver and would come cliff diving here every summer, While camping he was pushed off the highest cliff to the water by his best friend hitting his head on the way down where he instantly died. They were never able to find his body, legend has it anyone who stands on that cliff falls to their death" Jesus said handing the flashlight to Jude when a branch snapped.

"It's Sally" Mariana whispered in tears.

"Come on Mariana it was just a story" Callie said rolling her eyes.

"Ill go check to make sure" Jesus said grabbing the flashlight to go look where he saw a man in a black hoodie walking up the hiking trail before jumping back in the tent. "Brandon did you make up that Sally story?" Jesus asked with fear in his voice.

"No, mom used to tell it to me all the time, why?" Brandon asked grabbing the flashlight getting out of the tent shining it around the camp ground seeing the man in a black hoodie jumping back in the tent.

"You see it?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah man, I think we need to go see who this man is but we all need to go together. Just in case" Brandon said.

"Brandon are you stupid? We need to all run over and get moms" Callie said.

"You really want to risk getting moms killed?" Brandon asked unzipping the tent. "I'm going you can either come with me or stay here"

Jesus and Callie followed Brandon out while Jude and Marian followed after Callie.

Brandon moved the flashlight around looking for the guy. "He's gone!" Brandon said looking around moving more into the woods.

"Wait wait, Brandon shine the flashlight in that bush" Callie had pointing to a bush near a picnic area in the distance.  
Brandon did as instructed and saw the backside of a black hoodie. "Well let's go" Brandon said nervously. The closer they moved the closer the figure got. When they were about 5 feet from the man he jumped back and turned around making all the kids scream.

"Mom?" Brandon said while his heart was still racing. "What are you doing? You scared the crap out of us!" Brandon said taking some deep breaths.

"Good! I went to make sure the fire was out and heard you telling that story so I thought I'd give you a good scare." Stef said laughing as they walked back to the camp site.


End file.
